


【授權翻譯】冷閃小段子② ： Make my lips warm

by UsagiKobo



Series: ColdFlash Ficlet [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: ColdFlash Ficlet. Just writing something popped up in my head. That's all. Nothing more nothing less.冷閃小段子。





	【授權翻譯】冷閃小段子② ： Make my lips warm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ColdFlash小ネタ②：Make my lips warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143299) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of "ColdFlash小ネタ②　ココだけ温めて", a sweet sweet coldflash fluffy fanfic by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的超甜冷閃文”ColdFlash小ネタ②　ココだけ温めて”的中文翻譯
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的話:  
> 因為太想看冷閃放閃, 結果在回家的路上狂寫成的小段子。

展開貓一般柔韌的肢體, 巴里理所當然似地往萊的大腿上一股腦坐了下去。伸展著長腿, 神速者堆滿微笑地伸手撫摸萊的頸項。

「紅閃你不是還在工作嗎？還是說今晚已經收工了？」

萊冷冷地問了ㄧ句, 視線完全沒從正在閱讀的雜誌上移開。

「就…今天沒什麼難纏的對手。想到天氣也轉涼了, 有人也該開始蠢蠢欲動了吧。吶, 這也算巡邏的一環喔」

巴里完全不介意對方冷淡的態度, 將額頭靠向萊的胸口。  
隨巴里的動作而來的腳上的重荷讓萊的臉扭曲了一下。他把雜誌丟到一邊, 對著閃電俠制服的臀部一把抓了下去。

「啊」  
「你稍微長點肉再來坐我身上啦。你的骨頭刺到我了」

萊的手不斷地給予刺激, 巴里起了反應落得在萊的身上輕輕舞動的下場。  
兩手扶上萊的頸項, 對方臉上浮起的冷笑煽動著巴里的情緒。

「唉！你不能停一下嗎。我不是來找你做那～種事的啦！」

巴里稍微提高了聲音, 出乎意料的是萊很乾脆地收回惡作劇的手, 讓他能稍作喘息。

「不然你要幹什麼？」

閃電俠慢慢將臉靠向微笑著聳肩的冷隊。

「只是想要你幫我暖一暖這裡」

沉醉於像是在盜取什麼似地互相貼合的甜美唇瓣也只是彈指之間。  
耳邊響起“再見”的同時, 紅色閃光的身影也消失了。  
“真拿他沒辦法”, 萊邊想著邊撿起掉在地上的雜誌, 像是什麼都沒發生過似地繼續讀了起來。


End file.
